Most buildings today are constructed with numerous drawbacks such as excessively long construction time, expensive specialized labor and equipment, poor workmanship, lack of fire-resistance and inefficient heating, cooling and ventilation systems. This invention relates to a series of simple, easy to install steel fittings and profiles to create framing for any type of building. In addition, the invention comprises special panel units to form floor, wall, ceiling and roof cladding to achieve improved radiant heating/cooling, ventilation and fire-resistance at a lower cost than present methods.
A universal building unit is provided comprising a plurality of members joined to each other by at least one connector. There is also at least one panel connected to the plurality of members. In this case, the plurality of members, the connectors, and the panels all join together to form a universal building unit that can be repeatedly constructed and combined with adjacent building units to form a building structure. These building units also contain a heating and cooling system for heating and cooling the occupants of the structure. These connectors can be set in position and adjusted in order to fit the building units to any desired length or height.
Further, these units can be combined in any manner to create stairs, walls, doors, fixed and movable partitions, windows, roofs, or any other type of building component. These building units also comprise a series of inexpensive, easy to install steel fittings and profiles to create framing for any structure. These building units could even be used as scaffolding to erect a building as well. In addition, because this building unit is assembled from parts that can be handled by individuals, no cranes are needed to complete the construction of a building unit or a building structure made from these building units.
The closed circuit heating/cooling system includes a series of tubes within the structural members. These tubes are connected to a water pump, hot water heater and cold water chiller. Further, the system includes a three-way mixing valve, and thermostat for controlling the temperature of the water flowing through the tubes.
The structure is erected with a plurality of members connected to an adjustable header or plate. For example, the adjustable header or plate is connected to the first member at each end of this member. Successive members are connected to the adjustable headers or plates and positioned as required to achieve the desired height and length of the final assembled building unit. The members are connected to the adjustable headers or plates by bolting or welding.